


Beautiful

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Beautiful, Beauty - Freeform, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki One Shot, Loki loves reader, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Love, One Shot, Protective Loki, Sex, Smut, Sweet Loki, smutty one shot, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: Anonymous request to write a reader with stretch marks around breasts and waist, and is self-conscious. Sweet (and protective) Loki helps her see her beauty.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: You are beautiful! Screw society and stupid, unrealistic ideals on beauty. You are worthy of all the love in the world simply by existing, and your body deserves to be loved and cherished for all it does for you despite the external appearance. As someone who has both stretch marks and scars from surgeries, this lesson has taken a long time for me to learn, and I still struggle to believe it sometimes. At the end of the day, we are all perfectly imperfect humans, and we all deserve love, especially from ourselves <3

You stare at your naked body in the full-length mirror, expression sullen. Your fingers trace the stretch marks on your breasts then hips. Some of them are faded white while others are still dark. You grew fast and your body couldn’t keep up, so now you have these marks to show for it. You wish you could get away with wearing bathing suits or sexy lingerie, but the truth is, you can’t, not with these marks tarnishing your skin.  
Plus you’re nervous. You and Loki have been dating for a while, and he’s been letting you set the pace you’re comfortable with, not pushing for anything intimate until you’re ready. Tonight he’s taking you out for a lovely dinner, and you’ll try and summon the courage to tell him that you’re ready now. You only hope that when he sees you naked, he won’t be turned off like…no, you’re not going there. Tonight is about you and Loki, and he’s nothing like your ex. Loki is sweet, kind and protective, and you love him just as he has expressed his love for you. So yes, tonight is the night.

\-----

“Thank you for dinner.” You smile, pushing the empty plate to the side. The bustling of the restaurant seems to slowly fade as your nerves rise the closer it comes to him taking you home.

“You are most welcome,” he says, placing his hand over yours, his thumb caressing your hand soothingly. “Is everything ok? You seem rather nervous.”

“Oh, um, no, not really. I mean…I was wondering if, perhaps, tonight you wanted to…” You sigh and shake your head, trying to clear it. “I’m ready for…the next step, I think, with you.”

He smiles and lifts your hand to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the back of it while holding your gaze. “If you are ready, I would love that.”

You could get lost in those beautiful emerald depths, and his voice…oh his voice makes you want nothing more than to melt into his arms. His every caress, every kiss – everything about this man, this god, is perfect. Then there’s you.

“Y/n?”

Your gaze snaps back up to his, and you realise you’d looked down. His expression has changed to one of concern at your now upset demeanour.

“What’s wrong?” he asks softly, reaching over to gently use his thumb to wipe away a lone tear from your cheek.

You shake your head and force a smile. “Nothing. Just…” You start to feel like the room is caving in, like you can’t breathe properly. Your anxiety and nerves about how he’ll react upon seeing you naked, your flaws and insecurities all laid bare in front of him…you can’t. “I’m sorry, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Without waiting for an answer, you jump from the table and go to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink, you take deep breaths then look at yourself in the mirror. Your mascara is running from the stupid tears you can’t hold back. Will you ever be free of these insecurities? Grabbing a paper towel, you wet the corner and squeeze it then carefully wipe away the unflattering panda look. You open your bag and fix what you can, making yourself presentable again. Of course this was just your face. He’s called you beautiful countless times, including when he first saw you tonight, but when he removes your dress, he’ll probably take that back. As long as he doesn’t know about your stretch marks, you can keep playing the fantasy of him loving you.

Shutting your eyes, you force those thoughts aside. No, Loki wouldn’t do that. He’s different than Drake.

When you’re ready, you straighten, push your shoulders back, and leave the bathroom, only to come face to face with the man who crept his way back into your mind. His voice and bitter truth echoed through your head day in and day out, every single time you looked at yourself in the mirror.

“Y/n, nice dress,” he says, looking you up and down. “Too bad I already know what’s under it.”

You try and fight the embarrassment his words cause, your face flushing as you look down in shame for something you couldn’t control. He always used your insecurities to mentally abuse you, making you feel small and unworthy.

“So, what poor man are you with tonight? Has he seen you naked yet? Hasn’t run off to find someone better?”

You curse yourself letting him say these things, but it’s nothing you haven’t told yourself every single day. Tears burn your eyes as his words cut you deep to the core. He’s right. What man could look beyond your flaws when there are women out there with perfect bodies?

“Someone better?”

The familiar voice that you love so much comes from behind Drake, only it’s filled with venom, an icy chill sweeping through the air. You look up under your lashes that are running mascara again. Loki is standing there, arms crossed and emerald gaze darkening with fury.

Drake turns, now seeming frightened at the anger pouring off the God of Mischief, and he’s clearly realised his mistake.

“I have lived a long time,” Loki continues, his voice a deadly growl, “and no woman has captivated me more than y/n. Anyone who harms her in any way will have me to deal with. I care not for your pathetic reasoning’s behind speaking to her in such a manner, but I can assure you that if you so much as look at her again let alone utter a single word, you will find yourself wishing you never came here tonight.”

“You’re…you’re good…now,” Drake stutters, pressing against the wall, eyes wide with fear. “You don’t hurt humans.”

Loki smirks and steps closer threateningly, his eyes glowing a blood red. “Are you sure about that? Because from what I see, you are nothing more than a pathetic excuse of a male who uses his strength however he can to prey on those weaker than himself. As it happens, you have hurt the one I love. But you are right, I am good now, so you have five seconds to run home, and don’t look back. If you hurt her in any way again, next time you won’t get a head start.”

Drake gulps and slides across the wall until he passes Loki then runs from the restaurant.

Loki faces you, his features returning to his Asgardian appearance, and softens at the sight of you, his voice gentle. “Darling, why do you let him have this power over you?”

“He’s right,” you whisper, sniffling and looking down. Despite the air returning to room temperature, you can’t stop the shiver wracking your body.

Loki drapes his jacket over your shoulders then curls a finger under your chin to gently urge you to look at him. When you do, he smiles softly, his thumb caressing your face.

“He couldn’t be more wrong, love. I promise you that. Why don’t I take you home?”

From where you’re standing, Loki is shielding you from view of everyone, so no one witnessed the scene. However, the thought of going through the crowd looking like a circus freak-show didn’t seem appealing.

As if reading your mind, he picks you up and holds you secure against his chest. “Don’t worry, I’ve already paid for dinner.”

You’re about to ask what he’s talking about when a pale green light surrounds you. The environment changes from the restaurant to your apartment, and you smile. This man, honestly. He’s always treated you with such care and love.

You meet his gaze and place a hand on his cheek, caressing softly. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“It is I who is the lucky one.”

“But you’re so…perfect, and I’m…”

He frowns in confusion, studying you as you trail off. “You’re what?”

“Flawed,” you whisper, avoiding his gaze.

“And you think I’m not? You’ve seen my other form; you know what I am. If that isn’t flawed, I don’t know what is.”

“It isn’t, because you are beautiful in both forms. You’re flawless and stunning and amazing and I’m…not.”

He gently places you on the couch and kneels in front of you, seeking your gaze. “What are you talking about? What makes you think you are anything but perfect?”

“I have…marks. Stretch marks that are not flattering. I can’t wear bathing suits or anything overly sexy because I don’t have a flawless body.”

Recognition crosses his expression and he sighs and shakes his head. “You think I will lose interest upon seeing these marks?”  
You shrug. “Why wouldn’t you? Drake-”

“Drake is a fool and a-” He growls at the mention of the man.

You’d told him about your history with Drake, how he mentally abused you and preyed on your insecurities until he finally gave up and moved onto someone else. It took you ages to open up and let another person in. You didn’t believe Loki was genuine in the beginning. Not because of his past, but because you didn’t trust anyone. Loki was patient and slowly helped you believe in love again.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself before meeting your gaze, softening once more. “Drake is a shallow, good for nothing idiot who deserves a good kick up the arse for making you believe you are anything other than a beautiful goddess who deserves all the love in the world. It is not your body that I fell in love with, y/n. It is you. Your heart, mind and soul, your courage and strength, your gentleness and caring nature. Everything about you mesmerises me. Your body is beautiful no matter what marks or scars may colour it. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. Perhaps then you will love yourself as much I love you.”

Tears are streaming down your cheeks and he leans up, capturing your lips in a gentle kiss then plants one on your forehead.

“If you let me, I will kiss every mark upon your skin and give it all the love I have to offer, and for you darling, that is everything I have.”

You cup his face, kissing him longingly. All thoughts about your fears and insecurities slowly fade, and all that exists is you and Loki. You pull away and smile, your voice soft and breaking with emotion. “I’ll go wash up. I doubt you want to have sex with a clown.”

He chuckles and sits next to you, humour and the utmost love reflecting in his hypnotising eyes. “Take as long as you need. I will be here when you’re ready.”

You smile and nod, unable to speak another word while your emotions are, once again, ruling you. Standing, you place his jacket over the armrest then go into the bathroom. You wash your makeup off with coconut oil, then cleanse, tone and moisturise. When you’re fresh-faced and ready, you look in the mirror and take a deep breath. This is it. This is the night you make love with Loki, and apparently you have nothing to worry about. Of course, your nerves are still rattling, and that voice in the back of your head keeps telling you that no one will love you. Nonetheless, you’re shutting those down, no matter how hard it is.

Leaving the bathroom, you walk out into the lounge room and see Loki standing in front of the wall looking at pictures. He must sense you because he turns and steps over to you.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes. Did you mean it all? That…you won’t be bothered by the marks?” you ask hesitantly, playing with your fingernails.

He smiles and brushes your hair behind your ear. “Every word I spoke is truth. I may be the trickster god, but when it comes to you, I cannot and would not lie. I promise you that. You are safe with me, y/n, in every way.”

You take his hand, leading him into your bedroom. Your heart is pounding as you pause at the side of the bed and turn to face him. You don’t know what to do or how to make the next move.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” he asks, seeing your hesitation.

“Yeah, yes, I am,” you stutter and smile, wringing your hands in front of you.

He gently places a hand at the side of your neck, his thumb caressing your cheek as he leans down and captures your mouth within his. It’s slow and sensual, his other hand landing on your hip as he steps closer, yours gripping his biceps. His tongue traces your lip, seeking entrance and you open for him. He sets the pace and you follow, letting him lead. Your hands move from his arms down his chest, feeling his muscles beneath the dress shirt. You trace them down to where it disappears under his pants then up again to the top button, undoing it. His fingers dance along your hip, making their way up your back. When they reach the zip, he slowly pulls it down. You remove his shirt as your dress pools around your feet and he caresses your bare skin, the kiss becoming more intense. 

He pulls away, his darkened, lust-filled eyes meeting yours, voice thick with desire. “Still ok with this?”

You nod, stuttering something along the lines of “a-huh.”

His mouth captures yours again and he removes your bra then gently urges you onto the bed. You lay down and watch as he strips off his pants, and you stare at the sight of him naked. He truly is a beautiful man. And big. Derek was the only man you’d been with and he was average. The thought of Loki being inside you made your stomach clench in anticipation.

He hooks his fingers into your panties and pulls them down, grazing against your legs and sending a shiver up your spine. Lying down at your side, he caresses your cheek, holding your gaze.  
“You truly are beautiful, y/n.”

He kisses you, keeping it soft and slow. Your hands move across the smooth plains of his chest and abs, feeling his muscles tense beneath your exploratory touch. His fingers trace down your neck and breast, tweaking the nipple. He swallows your gasp as you arch into his hand, your own resting on his waist. He trails kisses down your jaw and neck, sucking on the sensitive spot and making you moan, your nails digging into his skin as you squirm. He continues kissing his way down your collarbone then around your breast and across the marks. He swirls his tongue around your nipple then takes it into his mouth, his hand moving down your stomach, thigh then up again before cupping your heated core.

His fingers delve between the folds and he moans in approval at how wet you are. He wastes no time in working you into a frenzy until you’re writhing and moaning at the overwhelming pleasure. One digit teases your entrance then pushes inside, followed by a second while his thumb continues to tease your clit. You wrap your hand around his length, loving the feel of it as you gently stroke from the base up. He growls in pleasure then switches his attention to your other nipple. Your thumb grazes over the slit of his throbbing member, causing him to thrust into your hand and you gently pump.

He removes his fingers and descends down your stomach, out of your reach, planting kisses around your waist then moves down to your feet. He begins kissing both your legs, bending and opening them as he moves up. He kisses the top your aching core then settles between your legs and hovers above you, a soft smile playing around his lips.

“Ignore societies views on beautiful, darling. Ignore anyone who says you are anything other than a stunning divine expression of the female form. A true goddess is what you are, and I will spend my days and nights showing you exactly how much I love your body for as long as you let me.”

Tears of love blur your vision and you caress his cheeks, running your hands through his raven locks then wrap your arms around his neck. “I love you with all my heart, Loki.”

“As I love you, y/n.”

He kisses you, starting soft and gaining in passion. He lines himself up with your entrance and slowly pushes inside, letting you adjust to every inch. Having him stretch you more than you’ve ever been feels incredible. You arch up, silently begging for more. When he’s fully sheathed to the hilt, you both release sighs of satisfaction. The room is filled with moans, hands tracing as much of each other as you can. He whispers sweet nothings in your ear between soft kisses along your neck. You kiss his shoulder, your nails digging into his skin as you wrap your legs around his waist, his thrusts increasing speed.

You urge him to roll over and he does without hesitation, gripping your hips. Your hands land either side of his head as your mouth lands on his. All insecurities vanish in the moment of pure passion and you ride him, both of you getting lost in each other. His fingers find your clit and you gasp, biting your lip, your hand diving into his hair and you close your eyes. He sits up, keeping you straddling him and you lean back, meeting his gaze. In that moment, you pause at the amount of love shining in those beautiful emerald depths. Love for you.

Tears spring to your eyes and you cup his face, your thumbs tracing his cheekbones. He smiles, leaning in capturing your mouth, and you wrap your arms around his neck, allowing yourself to be swept away. With each thrust, you feel the orgasm building rapidly. Almost…

“Loki…”

“Let go.”

His husky pant sends you over the edge and you clench around his length, eliciting a groan from him, followed by his seed filling you. He gently lowers you both down so you’re lying on top of him, content in each other’s arms as you slowly drift down from your highs.

He kisses your shoulder, his hand gently caressing your back. “Are you ok?”

You hum a tired answer and smile, manoeuvring yourself to fold your arms across his chest and rest your chin on them to look at him. “Never been better.”

He chuckles and brushes a lock of hair from your face then meets your gaze. “So how many times do you think I’ll have to make love to you to convince you that you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever had the honour of knowing?”

You blush, using every ounce of inner strength to hold his gaze. “Not sure. The number might be pretty high.”

“Then I guess we better knock it down a few more tonight.” As if to make his point clear, he gently thrusts up, his member hardening inside you.

You moan and smile, your lips landing on his and he rolls you over so he’s on top as your tongues and bodies dance in ecstasy again.

**Author's Note:**

> We all deserve this type of Loki <3


End file.
